specialafandomcom-20200214-history
Kei Takishima
Kei is one of the main protagonists in the series. He is ranked 1st in the entire school which is why he has the habit of calling Hikari "Miss Rank 2". He is the son of the CEO of Takishima Corporation, making him next in line for the company. He is Hikari Hanazono's undefeated rival. Kei became Hikari's boyfriend and they engaged which makes Hikari his fiancee. Appearance Kei has messily styled light brown hair that tends to hang in his face and calm brown eyes.As He is in the S.A he wears the standard S.A uniform: a white blazer with the S.A. logo near the pocket, pale blue shirt, black tie, and dark blue pants. During the warmer seasons, he, along with the other male S.A. members, wears a short sleeved white shirt with the S.A. logo on the sleeve and near the pocket, green striped tie, and green pants. Whenever he is challenged to a physical contest by Hikari he usually changes to a plain blue t-shirt and some white pants. Outside of his uniform, Kei tends to dress very modern and sporty. At formal events, he wears a navy blue suit with a gray waist vest and light purple tie. When challenged to a physical event, he tends to rip off his tie. Kei has messily styled light brown hair that tends to hang in his face and calm brown eyes.As He is in the S.A he wears the standard S.A uniform: a white blazer with the S.A. logo near the pocket, pale blue shirt, black tie, and dark blue pants. During the warmer seasons, he, along with the other male S.A. members, wears a short sleeved white shirt with the S.A. logo on the sleeve and near the pocket, green striped tie, and green pants. Whenever he is challenged to a physical contest by Hikari he usually changes to a plain blue t-shirt and some white pants. Outside of his uniform, Kei tends to dress very modern and sporty. At formal events, he wears a navy blue suit with a gray waist vest and light purple tie. When challenged to a physical event, he tends to rip off his tie. Relationships Hikari Hanazono Kei loves Hikari and is willing to do anything for her. He always tries to please Hikari in everyway. An example is in episode 3, in which Kei ate Hikari's riceballs even though it tasted bad, which Tadashi reacted that hunger is the best seasoning. In episode 22, Hikari kisses Kei on the forehead which shocked him but said that he accepts her feelings for him. They've been together since childhood and will probably be longer. Hikari proposed their engagement. He proposed to Hikari in the final chapter with fireworks, though Hikari stated that if she didn't accept, he wouldn't win. Hikari and Kei are a very close couple. Akira Toudou Akira is Kei's childhood friend, just like Hikari. They have a close but often provoking relationship. Typically, Akira takes Hikari away from him when he gets too close to her or he tries something weird on Hikari. Because Akira gets sick and tired of having Kei always win, she sets out to finally make Kei lose like the time when she sets traps on the challenge, although Kei still came out on top! Yahiro Saiga Yahiro is another one of Kei's childhood friends. Akira,Yahiro, and Kei were all childhood friends when they were young because of their parents' jobs, although Yahiro wasn't as close to Kei as he was with Akira. Yahiro was like a prince, always bossing Akira around and making tea for him everyday. Soon, Yahiro became a bully to protect Akira because other kids would just hang out with her because she's rich and they get presents when they go to her house, so Yahiro would threaten those kids to stay away from Akira or his father would take away their parent's jobs. Yahiro then develops a crush on Akira. Aoi Ogata Aoi admires Kei although he is 3 years younger than him. Kei and Aoi both have photographic memories and are "different" from others. At first, Aoi disliked his talent, but Kei told him they were "special" and since they are alike, Aoi looks up to him and call him "Master Kei." He and Hikari are also in the After-School Takishima Club. Sui Takishima Kei has a very bad relationship with his younger brother because Sui thinks he's a robot under human flesh. He feels inferior to Kei who is 'perfect'. But, thanks to Hikari, their relationship got better. They have a 'brother complex'. Satoru Takishima He is often dragged by his father along to work, usually foreign business meetings. It is revealed in the manga that he has a father complex and that he learned most of his skills from Satoru. Midori Takishima Midori is Kei and Sui's mother. Both of them inherited their looks from her, so they have a strong resemblance to her. She longs for the day when Kei will ask her to buy something for him. They aren't really that close since Midori is always working overseas. Category:Characters Category:Special A Category:Takishima Family Category:Manga Characters Category:Anime Characters